Killua Zoldyck vs Misaka Mikoto
Killua Zoldyck vs Misaka Mikoto is a Fan-Made One Minute Battle made by GabrielMaster721, featuring Killua Zoldyck from the Hunter X Hunter manga/anime series, and Misaka Mikoto from the A Certain Magical Index light novel/anime series. Description Season 1 Episode 3! Hunter X Hunter VS A Certain Magical Index! Out of all elements, electricity is the most deadly and badass of them all, and so is the people who use it! Whoever, that doesn't mean they're emotionless and apathetic, as they're also protective with their friends and...by some reason obsessed with snacks or drinks. Who would win, the middle brother from the Zoldyck family of assasins, or the Level 5 Esper from Academy City? Intro '60 SECONDS' '2 FIGHTERS' '1 VICTOR' Fight On the middle of a city, a giant fountain can be found, as well as people around doing their everyday things. Out of them all, Misaka is sitting on a bench, as she's got nothing better to do. Misaka: Argh... Another boring day... After a few minutes, she notices a lot of people are going to the same spot, and she, intrigued, decides to check out why. After pushing a bunch of people, she manages to see a white-haired person, and an adult pointing at him with a gun. ??????: I've told you to hand me your license, you bastard! I'll kill you! Killua: sigh...Go ahead and try. Misaka: (What is he thinking?!) ??????: Urgh...You little shi-! Killua suddenly appears behind him, and slowly walks away, with a something on his hand. Misaka: (...?) The man turns around and looks at Killua. ??????: Hey, y-you! G-get back he-'' Killua shows him his ripped out heart. ''??????: W-w-wha..t? H-how d-did you... Misaka: (What?!) The man finally falls to the floor, dead. Killua: Too slow. You know what, actually? Here, have it. Killua puts the guy's heart on their back. Most people run away, scared by the scene, except for Misaka. After a few seconds, she decides to call Killua out. Misaka: Hey, you! Killua: Huh? Killua looks at her. Misaka: What...who are you? Are you an Esper I've never heard about? Killua: Esper? You might have confused me with another person. I don't know what the hell that is. Misaka: Then...what even are you? Killua: A Hunter, so to say, I guess. Misaka: What do you mean with Hunter? Killua: Nevermind. Misaka: I'm saying, because...with that speed, you could make a great Esper in Academy City, only a few miles away. In fact, you could be very helpful against a certain person I want to get his ass kicked... (she thinks of Accelerator). Killua: Sorry, not interested in becoming a company's lab rat. Misaka: What...? Excuse me?! Killua: What you just heard. I have a friend and a sister to protect. I don't have time for competing with nobodies. See ya. Misaka: Oh, you think I'm just a normal person? What about if you find out by yourself? Killua: God, you're stubborn. Well then... Killua appears right behind her just to put her down on a single strike. Killua: Time for you to shut up! Killua throws a punch, but Misaka manages to react and blocks it, as both of them generate electricity around them. Both of them quickly jump backwards, in order to gain distance. Killua: Phew. You can control electricity too? This could be fun! Misaka: Same here. Prepare to get your ass kicked! NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT!Category:GabrielMaster721 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Element Users Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees